when you're gone
by Aijosei
Summary: when you walked away I count the steps that you take. do you see how much I need you right now? when you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you. when you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too. when you're gone, all the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it okay. Hyuuga Hinata, I miss you.
Disclaimer : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Pair : Gaara/Hinata

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

WARNING : AU(?), Typo, Bahasa gaje, OOC dan saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

Aijosei

Present

WHEN YOU'RE GONE

Happy reading, minna!

"hei, apa yang tejadi pada Gaara?"

"maksudmu? Dia kelihatan baik-baik saja seperti biasa." jawabnya sambil sekilas melirik Gaara. "memangnya ada apa dengan Gaara?" tanyanya penasaran.

"tidak, tidak. Mungkin perasaanku saja." Pertanyaannya dijawab dengan setengah tidak yakin.

Sabaku Gaara memang menjadi aneh. Bagi mereka yang tidak mengenal Gaara akan beranggapan tidak ada yang berubah dari Gaara. Namun, orang terdekatnya dapat merasakan itu dengan jelas. Gaara mungkin tidak berubah dari kebiasaan diamnya menjadi ribut seperti Naruto, tapi keterdiaman Gaara kali ini terasa berbeda. Seakan ada sesuatu yang menarik bungsu Sabaku itu ke tempat lain. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat lelah seolah dirinya telah menanggung seluruh beban dunia. Gaara selalu menjawab 'tidak ada apa-apa' jika ditanya, namun mereka tahu ada sebuah titik rapuh yang tidak boleh disentuh siapapun. Sesuatu yang jika seseorang berani menyentuh titik itu maka Gaara akan pecah dan tidak bisa kembali utuh. Tidak ada yang tahu mengapa Gaara menjadi seperti ini. Hanya Gaara dan Tuhan yang tahu.

.

 **Gaara POV**

Mereka terus menatapku dengan pandangan simpati. Air muka mereka seolah berteriak memberitahuku bahwa mereka mengerti apapun yang ku rasakan dan memintaku untuk menceritakannya kepada mereka. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi mengapa mereka memasang ekspresi seperti itu? bukankah akan lebih baik jika mereka diam saja dan bertingkah tidak tahu? Aku mulai muak dengan semua ini.

Aku tidak tahan lagi.

Kenapa menjadi begini berat?

Aku sudah hidup bertahun-tahun tanpa gadis itu dan sekarang apa? Aku bergantung dengannya? Membutuhkannya?

Merindukannya?

Ya, benar. Aku merindukannnya. Sangat.

Butuh waktu beberapa hari bagiku untuk menyadari aku merindukannya. Dan ego yang seharusnya ku buang sejak dulu untuk mengakui bahwa ku membutuhkannya. Saat aku mengakui itu semua, aku bahkan tidak sanggup bangkit. Aku semakin merindukannya. Membutuhkannya. Gairahku akan dunia hilang. Aku menjadi hampa. Dan orang-orang sialan itu mulai memasang muka yang semakin memuakkan setiap harinya. Sama sekali tidak membantu. Aku tahu seharusnya aku berlari menuju gadis itu begitu menyadarinya, memeluknya, mempertahankanya di sisiku, tapi aku tidak bisa. Sebuah tembok besar menjulang tinggi di antara aku dan sang gadis. Tembok yang telah ku bangun tanpa sadar.

 **End of Gaara's POV**

.

Ini kisah yang singkat.

.

Gaara mengenalnya di bangku kedua sekolah menengah atas. Gadis itu duduk di sampingnya setelah bertanya singkat tentang pemilik bangku kosong di sebelahnya. Tidak ada basa-basi yang terlontar setelah itu. Gaara sendiri tidak peduli siapa teman sebangku barunya dan sepertinya gadis itu juga sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Gaara kembali mendengarkan celotehan Naruto yang sempat terpotong. Namun kali ini sepertinya Naruto tidak berniat melanjutkan ceritanya setelah melihat seorang gadis berambut pink melintasi kelas.

"SAKURAAA!" dengan keras Naruto memanggil Sakura—gadis berambut pink tadi—dan tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Gaara ia pergi keluar mengejar Sakura.

Kini tinggallah Gaara sendirian, ditinggal Naruto. Ah, jangan lupakan teman sebangkunya yang baru. Sekilas Gaara melirik gadis di sampingnya. Gadis itu tidak menghiraukan sekitarnya, masih menunduk dan terlihat seperti mengerjakan sesuatu dengan buku catatannya. Gaara sempat melihat gadis itu sedikit mendongak akibat teriakan Naruto. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, gadis itu bagai permukaan air yang tenang. Ia bahkan tidak terganggu dengan Gaara yang menatapnya lama tanpa sadar.

"siapa namamu?" tanya Gaara. Gadis itu hanya mendongak dan menatap Gaara dengan pendangan ragu. Gaara mengulang kembali pertanyaannya dan kali ini dengan intonasi yang lebih pasti. Gadis itu menegakkan kepalanyanya sekarang namun masih dengan pandangan ragu yang sama.

"H-Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata." Ucap Hinata sedikit terbata. "namamu?" Hinata memberanikan diri menatap Gaara saat mengatakannya. Mencoba bersikap tidak kurang ajar dengan tidak memandang arah lain selain lawan bicaranya.

"Gaara. Sabaku Gaara."

Hinata hanya memasang seulas senyum mendengar nama Gaara.

.

Itulah awal perkenalan mereka. seulas senyum tanpa jabat tangan atau hal kaku lainnya. Hanya kecanggungan yang umum dialami orang asing saat berkenalan. Bagi Gaara, cara perkenalan itu bagai perkenal anak TK. Mungkin itulah yang membuat Gaara masih mengingatnya.

.

Gaara tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan gadis manapun. Atau mungkin selama ini tidak pernah ada gadis yang cukup berani untuk mengenal Gaara secara baik. Gaara juga tidak pernah senyaman ini bersama seseorang sebelumnya. Tapi saat Hinata datang dan perlahan menjadi bagian dari kesehariannya, Gaara tidak keberatan sama sekali. Hinata menawarkan sebuah ketenangan yang tidak pernah Gaara dapatkan sebelumnya. Perlahan namun pasti hidup Gaara berporos pada Hyuuga Hinata.

Hanya mengenal Hinata dalam beberapa minggu membuat Gaara merasa telah mengenalnya bertahun-tahun dengan baik. Hinata lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya membaca novel atau komik di kamarnya. Ia tergila-gila dengan anime dan drama korea. Hinata suka air. Punya kakak laki-laki yang proktektif, adik perempuan yang amat disayanginya dan Hinata menyukai seseorang. Gaara menyadari itu setelah melihat Hinata yang tersipu setiap melihat Naruto berada di dekatnya. Hanya butuh waktu yang singkat hingga Hinata mengakui itu pada Gaara. Kenyataan Hinata yang menyukai Naruto entah mengapa membawa perasaan yang tidak dimengerti Gaara. Ada rasa tidak suka ketika mengetahuinya, namun Gaara tidak mengerti alasannya.

.

Hinata pernah bilang, bila Gaara sedang dalam keadaan _bad mood_ —Gaara lebih suka menyebutnya uring-uringan—wajah Gaara seperti mengatakan ' _coba dekati aku dan kau akan merasa neraka lebih baik dari pada bertemu denganku'._ Ketika mendengarnya Gaara hanya mendengus, _"kau berlebihan, Hinata. Kau akan baik-baik saja setelah bertemu denganku."_ itulah katanya saat itu, tetapi Hinata tetap bercanda dan mengatakan tidak akan mendekati Gaara yang dalam keadaan _bad mood_ demi keselamatan dirinya.

Sekarang Gaara sedang uring-uringan. Nilai-nilainya menurun dan orangtuanya tidak akan suka itu. Selama ini ia memang tidak pernah belajar dengan serius. Baginya, bila nilai yang ia peroleh sudah di atas nilai merah maka sudah cukup. Tidak perlu sempurna.

Aura Gaara menjadi semakin gelap dengan Hinata yang menghindarinya. Hinata hanya mengatakan _ohayou_ sebelum menyadari _mood_ Gaara. Ia langsung duduk di sebelah Gaara dan diam membisu. Biasanya Hinata akan menceritakan novel yang baru dibacanya atau apapun dengan semangat. Gaara tidak menyangka Hinata akan benar-benar membuktikan perkataannya. Jadilah Gaara tidak diacuhkan Hinata. Karena ini kali pertama Hinata memperlakukannya seperti ini, tentu Gaara tidak tahan. Tapi dia Sabaku Gaara. Ia tidak akan tinggal diam. Ia punya sebuah senjata yang akan membuat Hinata kembali mengacuhkan eksistensinya.

"Hinata" Hinata mendongak dari buku yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatiannya. "ayo kita ke toko buku sepulang sekolah." Ajak Gaara.

Mata Hinata berbinar mendengarnya. Ia mengangguk dengan semangat. Bukan disebabkan _mood_ Gaara yang ia sadari mulai membaik, tapi kata toko bukulah penyebabnya. Hinata cinta mati dengan buku dan toko buku bagaikan surga baginya. Gaara tahu itu. Seulas senyum simpul tercetak di bibir Gaara saat Hinata terlihat seperti anak kecil yang akan diajak ke taman bermain.

Sesuai ajakannya, mereka pergi ke toko buku sepulang sekolah.

Saat itu, senyum Hinata bahkan tidak lepas selama perjalanan pulang menuju rumah.

"ah, sayang sekali. Padahal banyak sekali buku baru yang inginku beli tadi tapi uang jajanku akan langsung habis jika membelinya. Untuk ini saja sudah membuat keuanganku sekarat untuk bulan ini." Hinata memandang gemas kantung belanjaannya. Kantung belanja Hinata jauh lebih besar dari punya Gaara. Gaara hanya membeli dua komik sementara Hinata sekita lima novel dan tiga komik. "syukurlah aku bisa mengendalikan nafsuku untuk membeli mereka semua kali ini" sambung Hinata bangga. Mengingat biasanya dia membeli lebih banyak dari ini.

"itu juga termasuk banyak tahu." Kata Gaara mengejek. "kau harus lebih mengendalikan nafsumu." Gaara mengangkat kantung belanjanya di depan wajah Hinata. "lihat, aku hanya membeli dua. Kau juga harus bisa begitu." Gaara terkekeh melihat Hinata yang mengerucutkan bibir mendengar perkataan Gaara.

"itu sulit. Lebih sulit dari soal fisika kemarin." Hinata dan Gaara sama-sama bergidik mengingat soal dadakan yang diberikan kemarin. Soal itu memperparah nilai Gaara yang berada di garis kemiskinan. Megingat nilainya, Gaara kembali dalam suasana hati buruk. Hinata dapat mendengar Gaara yang mendecih di sampingnya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"ada apa?" tanya Hinata setelah Gaara menyadari Hinata tidak lagi berjalan di sampingnya dan membalikkan badan menatap Hinata. Hinata jarang menggunakan nada seperti itu. Nada serius yang menuntut untuk dijawab namun entah bagaimana masih terdengar lembut. Gaara tahu Hinata bukan hanya bertanya alasan ia berdecih, namun juga alasan ia mejadi gampang uring-uringan hari ini. Percuma jika Gaara ingin manjawab 'tidak ada apa-apa' di depan Hinata. Mereka bukannya baru berkenalan kemarin, ini hampir setahun dan mereka menganal satu sama lain dengan baik. Garis bawahi itu. Dan Hyuuga Hinata tidak akan mudah untuk ditipu.

Gaara menghela napas sebelum menjawab "nilaiku turun dan selangkah lagi dari zona kemiskinan. Orang tua ku tidak akan suka itu." akunya tanpa memandang Hinata. Hinata tahu seperti apa keluarga Gaara. Mereka memang menyayangi anak mereka dan membiarkan anak mereka melakukan apapun dengan bebas, tapi mereka tetap menetapkan batasan yang jelas tidak boleh dilewati. Salah satunya nilai. Mereka tidak akan mempermasalahkan anaknya yang mendapat peringkat terakhir asalkan nilai yang didapat bukan di bawah standar. Gaara pernah mengatakankan bila ia melewati batas yang ditetapkan, hukuman yang diberikan orangtuanya sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

Hinata melangkah mendekati Gaara. Berdiri di hadapan Gaara dan melingkarkan lenganya di sekitar leher pemuda itu. Memeluknya. Tubuh Gaara menjadi kaku sebelum Hinata mulai menepuk pelan punggungnya.

" _daijoubu... daijoubu_ " kata Hinata pelan. Gaara tidak mengerti mengapa Hinata memeluknya. Gaara harusnya mendorong Hinta menjauh dan membentaknya namun yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling tubuh mungil itu. Menarik napas untuk menghirup aroma Hinata dan menutup matanya. Membalas pelukan Hinata. Pelukan Hinata begitu menenangkan. Kalimat yang terus Hinata bisikan menjadi mantra bagi dirinya. Gaara mengatakan dirinya akan baik-baik saja seperti perkataan gadis itu. Ya, selama gadis ini memeluknya seperti ini Gaara yakin ia akan baik-baik saja.

.

Sejak saat itu Gaara terobsesi dengan pelukan dan aroma Hinata. Setiap ada kesempatan—tanpa dilihat oleh orang lain—Gaara selalu meminta Hinata memeluknya dan diam-diam menghirup aroma Hinata yang menenangkan. Hinata tidak pernah merasa keberatan. Setidaknya tidak dari perkataan dan sikap tubuhnya. Mungkin ia juga merasa hal yang sama saat memeluk Gaara. Perasaan menenangkan.

.

Di tahun seniornya, Gaara kembali sekelas dengan Hinata. Gaara menawarkan Hinata untuk menjadi teman sebangkunya dan disetujui Hinata. Mereka kembali mengahabiskan waktu bersama. Namun di kelas baru ini, ada seorang siswa yang mulai dekat dengan Hinata dikarenakan kesamaan mereka yang menyukai binatang. Pemuda itu bernama Kiba. Gaara tidak menyukai kenyataan saat Hinata juga menghabiskan waktu bersama pemuda lain. Tapi ia juga tidak punya alasan apapun untuk membuat Hinata menjauhi Kiba. Ia selalu mengatakan pada dirinya, ' _memangnya kenapa jika Hinata berbicara dengan pemuda lain? Apa posisiku di hidupnya yang berhak melarangnya untuk membatasi pergaulannya?"_

Kalimat itu terus menjadi dinding yang membatasi Gaara dan Hinata. Tanpa Gaara sadari ia mulai merenggang simpul yang selama ini ia ikatkan pada Hinata. Simpul yang diiatkan dengan sangat kuat di luar batas hubungan mereka. Hinata tidak menyadarinya. Walau Gaara selalu membayangi gadis itu dengan tatapannya.

.

Prahara itu datang tanpa sadar dengan bantuan Gaara. Gaara dan Hinata diterima di universitas yang berbeda. Hinata memilih melanjutkan pendidikannya di Prefektur Konohagakure sedangkan Gaara di prefektur Sunagakure. Jarak antar dua prefektur itu bagaikan dua ujung kutub yang bersebrangan. Ada perasaan ganjil yang menghampirinya kala itu. Bagaimana ia bila tanpa Hinata? Gaara menyimpan kecemasannya sendiri tanpa diketahui siapapun. Terutama Hinata. Gaara memeluk Hinata lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Mengingat setiap detail aroma gadis itu. Ia tahu mulai sekarang akan sulit bagi mereka untuk bertemu. Gaara menyadari itu.

Berbeda dengannya, Hinata terlihat tenang.

.

Di minggu pertama, Gaara sama sekali tidak sempat memikirkan apapu. Bahkan Hinata. Segalanya berjalan sangat cepat dan sibuk. Itu menjadi minggu awal yang tenang bagi kondisi emosionalnya.

Di akhir minggu kedua, Gaara mulai lelah dengan segalanya. Kebiasaannya bergatung pada Hinata kambuh. Batinnya kalang kabut tanpa Hinata. Tapi ia harus menahannya. Bukan untuk membuktikan bahwa ia bisa bertahan tanpa Hinata, tapi demi Hinata. Ia tahu Hinata juga sibuk dengan segala hal baru di kampusnya dan Gaara tidak ingin menggangu gadis itu.

Di minggu selanjutnya, Gaara mencoba menghubungi Hinata yang berakhir sia-sia. Hinata memang mengangkat panggilannya, tapi tidak seperti ekspetasi Gaara sebelumnya. Dari nadanya, Hinata sama sekali tidak terdengar terlalu tertarik berbicara denganya dan malah terdengar terburu-buru untuk segera menutupnya. Hal itu hanya menambah rasa tersiksa yang dirasakan Gaara.

Ia merasa hanya dirinya yang merindukan gadis itu. Hanya dirinya yang membutuhkan gadis itu. Hanya dia yang menganggap spesial gadis itu. Sedangkan dalam pandangan Hinata, Gara bukanlah siapa-siapa yang berarti. Hanya seorang _cameo_ yang hadir dalam hidupnya. Setidaknya itulah yang dihasilkan pikiran Gaara.

Gaara marah. Sangat marah.

.

Malamnya Gaara mendapat pesan dari Hinata.

 _Gaara-kun! Gomen ne, tadi aku kejam. Hahaha..._

 _Itu 30% karena memang lagi sibuk (kau harus tau berapa banyak aku harus berevolusi untuk menyesuaikan diri di sini) dan 70% karena iseng. Jangan ngambek yah.._

 _Gomen juga tidak membalas pesanmu. Aku benar-benar sibuk setiap hari di sini. Handphoneku juga jarang ada di dekatku. Aku bahkan langsung tewas di tempat tidur saat masuk kamar. Gomen ne Gaara-kun~_

 _Aku juga merindukan Gaara-kun. Aku merindukan saat aku mengajakku ke toko buku, saat kau mau mendengar omelanku, mendengar ocehanku tentang novel yang baruku baca, ocehanku tentang drama yang aku tahu kau benci._

 _Aku juga merindukanmu, Gaara-kun._

Perasaan lega membanjiri Gaara. Meluap memenuhi rongga dadanya. Mengisi segala kekosongan yang ditinggalkan Hinata. Senyum kecil terlukis di bibirnya. Wajah yang sedari tadi mengeras dikarenakan kekecewaan dan amarah melembut. Hanya ini yang Gaara butuhkan. Sebuah pesan singkat dari Hinata yang menyatakan bahwa gadis itu merindukannya. Hanya ini yang dibutuhkan Gaara untuk menyadari bahwa ia, Sabaku Gaara mencintai Hyuuga Hinata.

.

Satu tahun berlalu cepat tanpa disadari.

Walau jarang, ia masih berhubungan dengan Hinata. Mereka masih memiliki obrolan seru di setiap pesan atau panggilan yang tersambung. Masih menyempatkan diri untuk bertatap muka saat liburan. Bertukar cerita. Bertukar keluh kesah. Sagalanya masih baik-baik saja bahkan saat Gaara mendengar berita burung Hinata memiliki teman lelaki yang sangat dekat dengannya. Dan menurut beberapa orang, lelaki itu menyimpan perasaan khusus pada Hinata.

Gaara tidak menyukai itu, tapi ia baik-baik saja.

Segalanya mulai tidak baik-baik saja saat Gaara mengirim pesan pada Hinata tapi tidak dibalas, telepon yang diabaikan, dan Hinata yang tidak lagi memeluknya saat bertemu. Awalnya Gaara tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu. Ia hanya berpikir positif. Mungkin Hinata kehabisan pulsa, mungkin Hinata sedang sibuk, mungkin Hinata berpikir mereka sudah terlalu dewasa untuk berpelukan dan sebagainya. Hanya pikran Gaara yang terus memberi alasan atas setiap tindakan Hinata.

Saat mereka bertemu setelah sekian lama, mereka bahkan tidak mempunyai obrolan yang benar-benar menarik. Semuanya terdengar seperti basa-basi.

.

Tanggal 27 desember tepat pukul 00.00, Gaara menghubungi Hinata dan menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan ulang tahunnya.

Tanggal 19 januari tepat pukul 02.00, Gaara masih terjaga menunggu panggilan dari Hinata.

.

Mungkin karena jarak, mungkin karena kurangnya komunikasi mereka, mungkin juga karena Gaara yang sudah terbiasa, ia tidak lagi merasakan rindu itu, ia tidak lagi merasakan sesak itu saat Hinata mengabaikannya, ia tidak lagi terlalu _excited_ dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Hinata. Tapi ia tahu, ia masih mencintai wanita itu.

Setelah berpikir, Gaara tahu mengapa ia sangat bergantung pada Hinata. Itu karena Hinata lah orang pertama yang memberinya kenyamanan,

Hinata lah orang yang mengajarinya banyak hal, mengenalkannya dengan banyak hal, berbagi banyak hal,

Hinata lah orang pertama yang mendengar segala ceritanya,

karena di depan Hinata, ia hanya menjadi Sabaku Gaara tanpa harus memikirkan apapun.

Bagi Sabaku Gaara, Hyuuga Hinata adalah dunianya.

Tapi mungkin bagi Hinata, Gaara hanyalah seseorang yang menambah satu lagi temannya. Bagai lingkaran yang dulu selalu mereka lalui bersama teman lainnya, tidak ada kesan berarti yang Hinata dapatkan saat bersama Gaara. Bila adapun, kini ada orang lain yang dapat menggantikan posisi Gaara tanpa jarak yang memisahkan.

Mungkin bagi Hyuuga Hinata, Sabaku Gaara adalah temannya. Hanya seorang teman.

.

 _"_ _Gaara-kun jangan menangis lagi seperti saat tidak lulus ujian universitas Konoha." Omel Hinata._

 _"_ _saat itu aku menangis bukan hanya kerena tidak diterima di Universitas Konoha," Gaara menjawab jengkel, "tapi juga karena aku sadar kita akan berpisah setelah itu. Karena kita tidak akan bisa bertemu setiap hari lagi."_

 _Gaara menatap balik Hinata yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip._

 _"_ _hmm, aku kira kau menangis hanya karena tidak lulus." Hinata menyengir yang dibalas Gaara dengan menguap puncak kepala Hinata._

 _Aku takut berpisah denganmu. Tidak bisa memelukmu setiap hari lagi. Tidak bisa melihat senyum mu setiap hari lagi. Tidak bisa mendengar omelanmu lagi, tidak bisa mendengar suaramu lagi. Tidak bisa menjadi bagian dari harimu lagi._

 _Karena entah mengapa aku tahu setelah ini akan ada jarak di antara kita, Hinata._

 _Aku takut. Sangat takut kehilanganmu._

.

Hyuuga Hinata,

Maaf, kau pasti mengaggap tingkahku menyebalkan. Mengusikmu dengan segala panggilan telepon dan pesan. Bertanya atau mengatakan sesutu yang tidak penting. Memberikan _spoiler_ manga yang kau tunggu—walau aku tahu kau benci itu—. Menceritakan keseharianku atau sesuatu yang tidak kau mengerti karena kita tidak lagi melewati hari yang sama. Aku tahu jalan kita kini berbeda. Aku tahu kau sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Aku tahu hanya aku sendiri yng merasakan ini. Aku tahu hanya aku seorang yang menganggapmu spesial.

Aku berusaha untuk mempertahankanmu di sisiku sebisa mungkin. Mengabaikan sagala fakta yang ada. Mengabaikan sakit yang kurasa saat kau mulai mengabaikanku. Seiring waktu aku mulai terbiasa dengan segalanya. Aku tetap mempertahankanmu. Lalu aku mulai sadar, aku memang harus melepasmu. Bukan demi siapapun, aku hanya baru tersadar, bukankah selama ini aku hanya memaksa roda waktu yang terus berputar untuk berhenti pada waktu kau di sisiku. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk menghadapi dunia tanpamu. Harusnya aku memulai hal baru tanpamu, seperti yang kau lakukan.

Hyuuga Hinata

Terima kasih untuk segalanya.

— _SB_

OWARI~

A/N : minna, ogenki desuka?

Gomen ne, bukannya lanjutin Let Me Hear Your Voice malah post fic baru. Plot buat LMHYV chap 3 udh ada kok dan lagi proses, tinggal mengharap mood buat nulis. Ai baru aja siap UTS dan pengen banget selesaiin fic ini. Harap reader sekalian suka. Selain LMHYV ada satu lagi fic berharga yang lagi proses dan bakalan Ai post kalo Ai udah tulis sampe tamat.

Selama ini Ai ditimbun dengan segala urusan sekolah dan dunia lainnya. Ai sadar banget kalo bahasa yang Ai pake udah jelek banget. Mohon maaf sekali lagi. menurut reader fic ini gimana? Baguskah? Jelekkah? membingungkankah?

Mohon maaf buat fic yanga gak jelas ini. Ai Cuma mau selesaiin apa yang udah Ai mulai dan di fic ini Ai Cuma mau tulis apa yang Ai pengen banget tulis.

Fic ini memang _one-shoot_ tapi Ai minta _review_ nya buat tahu pendapat, kesan, dan lain-lain tentang fic ini.

Ok sekian kata,

Minna, jaa ne!


End file.
